Kindred Spirits
by iloveyaoi143
Summary: "Damon wanted to be free, Klaus wanted to be understood. In each other they see the things no one else can and become permanently bound through their mutual darkness. Who knew Damon would find freedom in commitment and Klaus would find understanding in the one thing he thought he'd never understand ... love" Klaus/Damon (with Elena and Katherine here and there)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so basically this is a fic about Klaus and Damon. This is like my own little universe where there is no silas and bonnie's alive and Elena never burnt her house down and Rebekah and Matt don't like each other and I'll most likely have even more differences down the road so just bear with me and don't question it if you wish to remain sane. Oh and just like my Datherine fic I will be using previously used lines from the show so yeah. Let me know what you think! I hope I portrayed them well, if you have any suggestions on how I could portay them better then please by all means!**

* * *

_**~Kindred Spirits~**_

Damon rolled his eyes as a certain unwanted hybrid plopped down beside him. He had to swallow back his protest of 'taken' as Klaus took a seat. "_Well_, if it isn't my _least_ favorite Salvatore.." he said in that irritating accent. "All alone today are we? Well I half expected as much. What with your only friend six feet in the groundl." He finished smiling like he'd said something clever. "Mind if I fill in?" he asked. Damon scoffed, "You could say I'm the market for a new drinking buddy.." he said boredly, looking Klaus over with false interest before smiling "You're not qualified.." he said taking another sip of bourbon. Klaus smiled, "Oh come now Damon, don't be like that!" He said like they were friends. "All I want is a little chat, a heart to heart of sorts.." he finished, paying the bartender Damon never bothered to learn the name of. Damon rolled his eyes, "If you're gonna kill me, _just __**do it**_**,**" he said bitterly. "Save me the misery of having to hear you whine about the self inflicted tragedy that is_ your life_.." he griped turning back to his drink. "Ha Now I _could_ do that Damon but unfortunately its not my life I'm interested in speaking about.." Klaus said, tracing the rim of his glass idly. Damon's head whipped around, preparing for an attack. "I'm far more interested in yours.." he finished, causing Damon's eyebrows to furrow. Klaus caught Damon's gaze, "I want you to show me everything about your past. Your pain, your love, your suffering. All of it.." he said watching as Damon's eyes went flat. He smirked as he finished, "Show me what it is you want most.."

* * *

Klaus froze as pieces of Damon's life flashed before him.

"**I choose ****_you_**** Katherine**."

"**I never ****_asked_**** for ****_your _****_respect_****. Well ****_good for you_**** Damon. Because ****_all _****I have is ****_disappointment_**."

"**Let me chase you ****_forever_**."

"**Is my love ****_not enough_**?"

"**She's ****_dead_**** Stefan**. **_There is no world without her_**!"

"**_You_**** did this. This is ****_your fault_**!"

"**I will make it an eternity of ****_misery_****.**"

"**You ****_hate_**** me because, ****_you loved her_****. And you ****_torture_**** me because, you ****_still do_****.**"

"**The truth ****_is_****, ****_I never loved you_****. It was always ****_Stefan_****.**"

"**It's ****_Stefan_****! I love ****_Stefan_****! It's ****_always_**** going to be ****_Stefan_****!**"

"**I ****_can't believe_**** you ****_actually thought_**** I'd kiss you ****_back_****..**"

"**You're ****_right_****. You ****_have_**** lost me ****_forever_****.**"

"**I like you ****_now_****, ****_just the way you are_****..**"

"**I ****_love_**** him, Damon..**"

"**I ****_love _****you****_,_****_Damon_****.**"

"**It ****_is_**** real, I ****_know_**** that it ****_is_****..**"

"**That's the ****_tragedy_**** of you Damon, you ****_never_**** get the girl..**"

"**I ****_love you_**** Damon..**"

"**There is only ****_so_**** much ****_hurt_**** a man can ****_take_****!**"

Klaus reeled, there were strange parallels they shared that Klaus wasn't sure he was ready be aware of. He swallowed, "Damon, are you quite sure that everything you've just shown me is true.." he asked. Damon nodded, "Yes.." Klaus' eyes widened, "Well, it seems we might have more in common than I had originally thought..." he said trying to rein in his emotions. He turned to the Salvatore trapping his icy blue eyes with his gaze, "Damon listen very closely.." he said softly, forcing his will onto the younger man "because this is very **very** important.."

* * *

Elena looked at her boyfriend, her eyebrows creased in concern, "Damon are you okay?" she asked. "I mean it's just that, you've been acting kind of strange these past few weeks," she paused, "Did something happen?" she asked, leaning her head slight with worry. Damon shook his head, "No everything's fine." He said. "I'm just..happy" he shrugged, smiling. "Is that such a crime?" he asked momentarily frowning before returning to his bright grin. "of course not." Elena nodded, smiling despite herself before returning to her usual concern, "But you just seem, _different_.." she said. Damon nodded, still grinning "I _feel_ different." He said. "**New**, it's _nice_. You should try it," he said raising his eyebrows, "maybe let go of a little of that Teenage angst I'm always hearing about.." he teased sporting a half smile. Elena giggled softly, shaking her head, "You're an idiot.." she said smiling, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him. He grabbed her hands in an attempt to subtly pull away, twiddling their fingers briefly to disguise the gesture before letting them go, a forced smile playing on his lips. Elena cocked her head, "Damon, are you _sure_ everything's okay.." she asked warily. Damon shrugged, "Depends, if I say yes do I get to skip the interrogation?" he tried to joke. "**_Damon_**." She huffed, "**_Elena_**." He huffed back mockingly, standing from the couch, Elena standing up in front of him, brows furrowed, "Where are you going?" she asked. He shrugged on his leather jacket, "I'm gonna go get a drink.." he said. "Damon.." she said, sounding like he'd just kicked a puppy. "No Elena." He warned. "Damon please, just talk to me.." she said taking a half step toward him. "There's nothing to talk about!" he said before walking past her and out the door. She watched after him in utter confusion.

* * *

Klaus was sitting at the bar when he felt a specific presence enter. He mentally smirked as none other than Damon Salvatore sat down beside him nodding to him in greeting. "Well, Well, Well. Look who's back! " he said in mock surprise, "If I didn't know any better Damon I would start to think you've acquired a bit of a drinking problem.." he finished letting a smirk creep onto his lips. Damon rolled his eyes, smiling brightly, "Oh come on, don't act like you aren't thrilled to see me.." he teased moving his eyebrows for effect. Klaus chuckled, before motioning to the bar tender to get them another round of bourbon.

* * *

Klaus placed his elbows up on the bar, resting his chin on the outward part of his hands as he answered Damon, "I quite easily remember you using my sister as a pawn in your, I believe you called it 'revenge sex' tactic against Elena.." he said. Damon scoffed, smiling "Alright.. I'll admit that was uncalled-for" he said nodding. "But," he paused bringing his hand to his chin and furrowing his brows, "I seem to recall a certain 'original' vampire using a certain **squirrel munching** guys' girlfriend as a hybrid blood bag.." he trailed off. Klaus had hold back a laugh to keep from choking on his drink, a smile tugging forcefully at the corners of his lips. "And I also remember said **squirrel muncher** getting on my ass about it.." he continued. Klaus laughed causing him to jerk around his glass, "Fair enough." He said holding the glass and his free hand up in surrender. Damon nodded, smiling triumphantly, "Careful with the blame game Judgy; you've done just as bad as me.." he said gesturing his glass towards the hybrid before taking a sip.

Klaus looked down, his smile withering to a frown, "I've done worse.." he said like a confession. Damon looked at him skeptically, "Like what?" he asked. Klaus was silent. Damon was about to repeat himself when it dawned on him. "What you mean that time with the stakes?" he asked, taking Klaus' frozen posture as confirmation. Damon shook his head, "Look don't worry about it.." he said nudging Klaus' arm with his elbow. Klaus looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?" he asked. Damon shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean It's in the past. Over. Done with. Gone with the wind!" he said widening his eyes. Klaus looked at him blankly. Damon scoffed, "It means I forgive you jack ass" he said leaning in and smiling sarcastically before taking another sip. Klaus gaped, "You forgive me..for everything.." he asked in cautious disbelief. Damon smiled nodding. Klaus searched his eyes for any insincerity but he failed to find even a trace. Klaus swallowed, "Thank you, Damon.." he said honestly. Damon nodded, smiling brightly once again, "**Course**.."

* * *

"I could help you, you know.." Klaus offered. "Tell Stefan how you really feel..You could clear the air, finally get back the indestructible bond you had before the Petrova Fire ultimately burned it to the ground.." he said honestly. They had been there all night and it was long past closing time, but neither man was quite ready to call it a night and one thing led to another that lead to them having the key to the grill to lock up whenever they decided to leave. Damon looked at him in surprise, "You would do that?" he asked sitting up. Klaus nodded giving him a genuine half smile, "If it's what you want.." he said softly. Damon looked at him in disbelief when his phone vibrated.

_'Incoming Call'_

_ 'Elena'_

Klaus stiffened, "That's probably Elena wanting you back.." he said realizing the night was over. Damon mentally sighed as he pressed _'Ignore' _and put the device back in his pocket. Klaus watched him confused. Damon moved one side of lips back as if to say 'Oops!' before taking another sip from his glass. Damon turned to him shaking his head, "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes.." he said waving his finger in Klaus' vision causing his accusing stare to melt into a playful smile. Damon shrugged, "Elena has been on my ass lately and you're not terrible company.." he said explaining himself. Klaus grinned, "Ah" he said. Damon nodded, "About the Stefan thing.." he said swooshing the last remnants of his bourbon around the glass before looking at Klaus with absolute certainty, "I'm in."

* * *

**So sorry that I kinda bounce around a lot but, I do my layout for my fics by putting it together through pictures first so I can get an accurate description of how I want them to look and it helps me write faster but, sometimes it's a bit hard to make the transition so sorry if it bothers you :( Oh! And like my Datherine fic I will be making playlists for this fic too so yay! :D **

**Reviews! I love reviews! Review pretty please with a Salvatore on top! ~loves!~ =^~^= **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know it's been a while and this is way too short but I figured it's better than nothing so I'll just post this now and get to work on the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Damon sighed twirling his fingers and tapping his foot on the leg of his chair in an attempt to calm his nerves. He sighed as he heard footsteps and his brother appeared.

"Hey brother, about time you got here." He smiled.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked plainly.

Damon was about to explain when Klaus beat him to it, coming out from behind Stefan with a woman,

"Your brother graciously called you here to try and clear the air between you two," he paused, locking the door to the grill placing the key in his back pocket.

"Maybe restore that undeniable bond you once shared.." he trailed of shrugging in indifference.

Stefan's brow furrowed, "Who's this?" he asked, nodding at the woman.

The woman had long curly black hair and green eyes wearing a leather jacket and boots.

"This is Emylina. She's an old friend, and a witch.." Klaus responded.

Stefan's head whipped between Damon and Klaus, his eyes blown wide with shock and confusion,

"Why does he have a witch Damon?" he asked scared.

"What is this?"

"Stefan just-"Damon tried to calm his brother when he cut him off,

"Why are you here Damon. And what the hell are you doing teamed up with Klaus?" he asked furiously.

Damon sighed mentally at his brother. He loved him but, he really did talk too much.

"Stef look, Klaus and Emylina are here to help me show you something.." he said weakly, walking toward his little brother.

"Show me what?" Stefan asked taking a step back.

Damon stopped walking, disappointed (but not surprised) by his brother's action but decided to ignore it, "Just, watch.." he said.

Damon looked to Klaus, nodding at him.

Klaus turned to Emylina without taking his off of Damon as he said,

"Do it.."

Damon looked to Stefan, his eyes going red as he bit his wrist, before lunging forward and forcing it to his brother's mouth.

Emylina closed her eyes as she recited a spell,

_'_ _**To je moja volja da se sjetiti prošlosti kroz oči opkoljen**__.' _She said

Stefan grabbed hold of Damon's wrist, pushing it as hard as he could, trying to get away.

_'__**Zahtijevam da donose svoje zaboravljene uspomene izlazi iz mraka**__,' _she continued.

_'__**I držite ih na svjetlo**__!'_

Stefan groaned, moving his grip from Damon's wrist to his jacket, holding on to him for dear life!

'**Sjetite se sada ono što su zaboravili jer, prisjetimo godina radosti'**.' she chanted.

'**Protjerati sekunde patnje**!'

Stefan lurched forward at the sudden rush of memories that rushed in front of his eyes. Memories he had long forgotten, others he never knew he'd had. They were all memories of him and Damon, before Katherine and Elena. When it was just the two of them against the world.

'**Neka se ne prošlost biti izbačen prema sadašnjosti**,' Emylina boomed.

_'__**Ne dopustite budućnosti biti tamna kao noć.**__'_

_'__**Ali ga dočekati kod kuće s otvorenim rukama**__,'_

_'__**i pozvati ga natrag na svjetlo**__! '_

* * *

Stefan gasped as Damon released the hold he had on him, his eyes filling with tears he looked at his brother as if he was seeing him for the first time in centuries.

Damon looked at his little brother, his baby brother whom he loved. The kid he promised his beautiful mother on her death bed to protect..

"I love you, baby brother.." Damon said stressing every syllable.

Stefan gaped, tears spilling over, "Damon.." he said weakly.

Klaus looked upon the brothers smiling at the look of happiness on Damon's usually troubled face.

"There." He said. That's more like it.."

* * *

**Okay so first of all here is the spell translated into English,**

_'It is my will that you remember the past through the eyes of the bound .'_

_'I demand that you bring your forgotten memories forth from the dark,'._

_'and hold them to the light!'_

_'Remember now what you have since forgotten, recall the years of joy'._

_'Banish the seconds of suffering!' _

_'Let not the past be cast out by the present,' _

_'let not the future be dark as night._

_But welcome it home with open arms,_

_and call it back into the light!'_

__**I made up the spell btw c: And the language is Croation if you were interested! Okay so I guess that's it Review please! Even if it's only to scold me about not posting I could use the encouragement! :D**


End file.
